<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Made it Through the Rain Art Master Post by Bluefire986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931246">We Made it Through the Rain Art Master Post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986'>Bluefire986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Cover Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get congratulated for every little, normal thing, like getting toothpaste on my toothbrush instead of all over my clothes. I get recognized and thanked a dozen times a day, but Jared, you know what? I don't feel strong or brave, and I sure as hell don't feel lucky. I feel damaged, like, everywhere. Every piece of me is moving in a way that hurts. I don't deserve their appreciation, I don't want their platitudes, I just want to be normal and not broken all to bits."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural and J2 Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Made it Through the Rain Art Master Post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcs1121/gifts">tcs1121</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458500/chapters/59025232">Ao3</a> | <a href="https://tcs1121.livejournal.com/40345.html">Live Journal</a></p><p>Art: <a href="https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/23432.html">Live Journal</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><b>Banner:</b></em><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/UPAAiOG"></a></p><p><em><b>Chapter Headers:</b></em><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/J5ylfx0"></a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/Le9tJW1"></a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/Bf7DeuI"></a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/jqEZkyh"></a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/LuIwKXp"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>